


What Happens in Vegas...

by StarsGarters



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vegas, Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: Armitage Hux is a prim, flustered man who has a remarkable elevator encounter with a completely crazy man.Pure indulgent smut.





	1. Chapter 1

_Why did it have to be Vegas? We could have held the symposium in Cleveland. Somewhere sensible._ His coworkers had vanished into the hotel, intent on spending their leisure time on the vices so vulgarly displayed. Buzzing bells, flashing lights, the smell of sweat and hot bodies pressed up against each other. A dizzying, overwhelming cacophony for the senses.

Hux’s fingernails pressed into his palm as he clenched his fist. His anxiety was manageable in the rigid confines of the banquet meeting halls, numbers and formulas of forensic accounting were soothing to his nerves, but once the conference was over he had to make his way through the casino floors and past the swimming pools to get back to his room.

There were other conferences in the hotel including chocolatiers, personal security firms and oddly enough, a gaggle of scrapbooking grandmothers lugging along rolling totes of paper.

It was the blistering height of summer and pulsing music washed over from the chlorine scented swimming pools. Hux tugged at his collar as the air conditioning didn’t seem to be working as well as he’d like. It wasn’t the sight of lithe, writhing bodies dancing in the waist deep water, acres of flesh wantonly displayed for voyeuristic consumption that made his body heat up. Of course not. He could control his urges to gawk. To witness, to watch.

Men and women shook, shimmied and ground their pelvises. It made the greedy, hungry voice in the back of Hux’s mind howl for more. Hux averted his eyes. He pulled out his phone and rushed to the elevators, avoiding the sight of more decadent sensuality, publicly presented for his hungry eyes, his lustful leering. He didn’t want to be hard in his work trousers, he had an image of propriety to maintain. He was the only openly gay man in his firm and he didn’t have the luxury of implied indiscretions. He opened up the anonymous hook up app on his phone, hoping that someone would be up for swapping faceless pics.

Hux was suddenly sitting on the floor of the elevator as the doors closed. A streak of neon blue frozen daiquiri dripped down the front of Hux’s pinstriped shirt. Hux blinked and looked up at an absolute mountain of a man wearing nothing but white shutter-front sunglasses, a keycard lanyard and a rainbow print speedo. “Holy shit man! I’m sorry! Totally didn’t see you.” He pushed his sunglasses up into his tangle of dark waves and held out the hand that wasn’t carrying a three foot long tube of frozen booze.

Hux stared at the offered hand for a few seconds too long, then blinked back to his senses. The man hauled Hux up with a curl of his bicep, shockingly easily. He curled the daiquiri arm around Hux’s back, steadying him. Hux’s mouth fell open as the stranger looked at him with an odd expression that made Hux’s pants tighten _._

“Hi.” The man murmured, making no effort to release his grip. “What’s your number?”

Hux stammered, “My— my number?” Small moles dotted lightly sunburned skin, dark constellations of pigment, the corners of his pink plush lips were stained a light blue. “How would you carry a phone dressed like that?”

“For the elevator.” The man bit his lip as if stifling his amusement.

Hux felt his ears burn. Of course he meant the elevator. Why would this muscled slab of masculinity want anything to do with him? He was stiff, prim and flustered. “Twenty two, please.” Hux tried to wriggle out of the man’s grasp and failed.

The man made no move towards the button. “No shit? That’s my floor too. What’s your room number?”

“Why would I tell you that?” Hux finally extricated himself from the man’s muscled arms, but he still held his hand. A thumb stroked along Hux’s palm, sending a thrill of excitement and fear zipping up his spine. “You could be a serial killer.”

The man snorted a laugh. “Or a lot of fun.” Hux’s phone chimed and the man bent over to pick it up. His eyebrow quirked up as he recognized the alert. “Maybe you’ve already got something set up? Is that why you’re blushing?”

“Y— yes! Yes. That’s it. I’m sorry, but I’m already engaged.” The lie rolled out easily and Hux held out his hand for his phone. The man shrugged and returned it. Hux took a step back until he was pressed up against the doors.

“That’s a shame. Am I not your type?” The man stroked his hand down his rippling abdominals and hooked his thumb into the elastic of his skimpy swimsuit pouch. “What do you like? Do you like to be chased? Do you like to be seduced? Because I can do that. I’m very comfortable doing that.”

 _How? Why did this man want_ him _? This has to be a joke. It has to be a prank._ “I— I— I like—“ Hux’s eyes bulged as the man’s cock began to threaten the structural integrity of the spandex. “I—“ Hux gulped for air and confessed, “I like to _watch._ ” The elevator doors opened and Hux fell backwards into a group of scrapbooking grandmothers. As the doors shut and the women squawked in confusion, Hux saw the man _grinning_ as he held up Hux’s phone with a waggle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I made you wait so long...

 

 _It was all Grandmother Sloane’s fault_. She drilled into him that he had to be polite to her peers, her friends who smelled vaguely of menthol and lavender. That was why he was hustled off into a small cocktail lounge and crammed into a corner booth with two of the scrapbookers that he’d stumbled into.

“What I’m saying, Velma, is that I’m not looking to settle down right now.” Hux tipped back the rest of his margarita and fiddled with the paper umbrella. “I’m married to my career and it wouldn’t be fair to the poor bastard who settled for me.” He added the umbrella to his collection of three others. “But your grandson is very cute.” He was a corn fed, grade A twink who’d never give Hux the time of day on any app.

Velma looked at him over her rhinestone studded horn-rimmed glasses. “But you’d look so cute together. Let me give you his number. Tell him Nana sent you.” She grinned and pushed the hair than had escaped from his hair-gel off of Hux’s forehead, “He’s used to me trying to set him up.”

“Whoring him out, you mean.” Maz chimed in. “You should be ashamed. Like just a little bit.” She hiccuped, a smear of glitter glue on her cheek. “A smidgen of shame, Velma. Just a smidgen.” She leaned in and patted Hux’s cheek. “Poor boy. You need someone _crazy_ to loosen you up.”

“I met someone crazy in the elevator and he spilled his drink on me, then stole my phone.” Hux gestured at his stained shirt. “Crazy is not my game.” The grannies shrugged in unison. “Now ladies, I bet you’re way more adventurous than I am.”

Maz began a story that involved running away from home during Fleet Week and Hux sat in rapt attention listening and watching. There was something about him that made people talk, made them confess. He should have been a priest. Then his unintentional celibacy would have been a virtue. Anonymous sex just didn’t do it for him. There was too much danger, too much uncertainty. That’s why he liked to watch. He’d never meet anyone who would understand that.

Ma and Velma walked him to the front desk, making revving engine noises for their scrapbooking totes. Hux hiccuped and leaned on the counter. “Has anyone possibly turned in a phone with a black leather case monogrammed AH?”

The clerk went into the back to look in the lost and found. Hux sighed. That crazy man probably just threw it in the pool or something equally destructive. He’d backed up all the contents, but it would be such a pain— “We have a winner!” The clerk chirped with a happy smile as she slid over his phone. Hux clasped it to his chest and beamed. Velma and Maz clapped him on the shoulders, jostling him with their enthusiasm.

 _Maybe the day wasn’t a total loss_. 

 

Hux fell back onto his hotel bed after kicking off his shoes. He stared up at the ceiling. Rainbow Speedo had turned in his phone. Or maybe someone had fished it out of a trash can. He had no idea. He rolled over and plugged in his phone. It lit up with alerts and notifications. It was just the cheap cocktails that made him smile, not the texts of encouragement from the grannies.

Work. Work. Work. Spam. Hux flipped through his emails and then opened up the hook-up app. He blinked at his alerts and sat up. _RainbowSpeedo_ had sent him a message. Several messages. A pulse of adrenaline made his heart speed up.

 _RainbowSpeedo:_ Hey, sorry about the shirt. I had a little too much to drink and I get handsy. I hope you get your phone back.

 _RainbowSpeedo:_ You’re super hot btw

 _RainbowSpeedo:_ You like to watch. I like to show off. Seems like we could have some fun.

There was a video. Hux licked his lips and pressed play.

A big hand slid down rippling, glistening muscles and grabbed the pouch of a rainbow speedo. Hux swallowed hard and frantically undid his own pants as the hand squeezed and massaged. “I hope you watch this, Mr. Hot Ginger because I’m thinking about you—“ A breathy gasp as the spandex slipped down, releasing the huge cock trapped within. “See how much I’m thinking about you?” Stroking, more stroking. Such a big hand but it couldn’t cover all that flesh, ruddy and leaking. “I want you to think about me too.” Spurts of release spattering upon washboard abs, “Think— about— me!” Hux replayed the video, jerking himself more frantically.

“I am— oh god— I am—“ It was shameful how easily Hux spilled upon the hotel bedding, lubricated by cheap cocktails and arousal. His cheeks burnt red as he panted through the aftershocks and stared up at the ceiling. He should delete the app. He should wipe his phone. Start over.

He could figure it all out in the morning.Hux smooshed his face into the pillow, rolled over and opened up the itinerary for next day. He was supposed to take notes for the big speech of the day, report back with his impressions for a new software.He couldn’t get distracted. He scrolled through the schedule until he reached the keynote address poster. A very familiar face stared back at him. Mr. Rainbow Speedo. Hux blinked, suddenly very sober.

Mr. Kylo Ren, CEO of First Order Secure Accounting, had jerked off while moaning about Hux. Hux had a front row seat for the speech and newly sweaty palms. He couldn’t miss this speech, but perhaps he could trade seats. He was a professional. He could handle this.

His hand crept back to his groin and he pressed play on the video again.

**Author's Note:**

> So do you want more?


End file.
